Perilous
by Nightingale123
Summary: Avril's parents are dead and she is forced to stay by Robert de Sable's side. Meanwhile, her seemingly dead friend, Reymond, is alive and seething with hatred and revenge. Avril wants nothing more than to see Robert de Sable die a horrible death. Avril finds herself along with de Sable and a few soldiers in Soloman's Temple, will she finally escape? Possible Altair and OC.
1. Fear

**Perilous**

**Chapter 1: Fear**

**"Courage is being scared to death... and saddling up anyway."**

**- John Wayne**

**France 1190**

A long and strange shudder ran down her dirt clustered spine and she opened her honey colored eyes due to shock. She sucked in a deep breath and her long finger nails stabbed at the stone slab of a bench. Another jolt ran through her as a drop of stale water dripped onto one of her hands. She growled lowly and turned her head up to the ceiling, the motion caused her bundle of tight and tiny curls of brown to curtain down her back. "Great.." she muttered sarcastically to herself, "Is this even water…?" She shook her head and a droplet of water slithered down her cheek. She reacted quite violently and rubbed her hands all over her face, "Ew. A noblewoman does NOT deserve this. _Pas du tout_." Or should she even call herself that now? The only positive point about this cell was that she could climb up near the roof of it and pull out a block of gray stone and be graced by air and sunlight, sometimes even rain. Though, since she was on the top cell of the fortress, the stomping of patrolling archers got on her nerves quite a lot. She missed it. Her home, she may still be in her native land, France…but they took her away, the Crusaders…or what they called themselves, Templars. Tumbleweed was her name…well, not really her name. Her Mère and Père called her that, before they died most gruesomely. She sucked in a sharp breath and tightly ran her fingers through her tumbleweed like hair (think of Princess Merida from Brave XD). She was fighting the urge to sob uncontrollably, when they first threw her in here after hours of beating and confusing questions that she had no answer to, she had slammed against the walls..cursing and screaming. The young woman and her parents were going to celebrate her 20th birthday when her life literally ended. She clenched her fists and stood up pacing around the damp and dirty cell. She hadn't washed ever since they bought her here, it was disgusting and her slightly torn once beautiful dress was giving her the urge to rip it to shreds. The young woman strutted over to a barrel of water and stared down at her reflection, disgusted with the sight. Blood and dirt caked a cut cheek, but she was still beautiful indeed. Honey colored eyes and brown silky hair with slightly sun kissed skin. Her eyebrows were slightly naturally arched and a tad bit thick making her slightly babyish features look even more baby like. The young woman's cheeks were forever stained with a natural pink blush and her cheeks were high and sharp. If she could smile, dimples would indent the corners of her full pink lips..but that is IF she could ever again. Suddenly, she was feeling claustrophobic so she used the stone bench/bed as leverage and stood up on her toes as she counted a few stone roof blocks and pulled out a certain loose one, a few budges and she pulled it out which caused her hand to lurch uncontrollably until she set it back down on the now damp bench. Then she stood back up and sucked in deep and long breaths of fresh air. The pitter pattering of light rain against her face was soothing to her. The woman opened up her mouth and took in as many drops as she could. Still, she could not understand why her parents were killed and why she was taken away.

**France 1190 (a few days ago)**

_"Dans le manoir, dans le manoir (into the manor X2)! Come in already, girl." She muttered lightly, her French accent ringing lightly in through the parlor room. After her white Siberian Husky, Diamond, entered the manor she closed the door behind her. She kneeled down next to her beauty and rubbed behind Diamond's ears, looking into her icy blue eyes. "I wonder why they wanted me to go to the marché (marketplace)..?" Diamond cocked her head to the side, and stuck her tongue out. "Don't we have enough groceries as it is?" Diamond seemed to have whimpered in response, sensing her mistress's confusion. The finally 20 year old girl laughed lightly and patted the dog's head before scooping up her basket of goods and heading towards the kichene…cycene (kitchen, in modern terms)..whatever those maids called it! The aroma of flowers engulfed her as she passed by the salle familiale (family room). The stone walls of the manor seemed solemn, but everything in it lavished the area with joy and excitement. A maid bowed and took the groceries, before she could leave, the girl tugged on the maid's sleeve. "Where are my parents, manquer femme de chamber (miss maid)?" The maid set the basket of groceries down and toyed with the woman's dress until the trumpet sleeves were in the correct position and then smiled brightly, "Well, Madame Girard, I am not suppose to tell you this, but I would look outside, dans le jardin (in the garden)." The woman smiled lightly and then as she was about to leave the maid pulled her back and began fiddling with a piece of her tumbleweed hair and the collar of her bliaut or fancy form fitting gown. These dresses usually reached the floor which was a pain to the young woman for she always had to pick it up, the sleeves near the elbows were tight and as it went down her arm, the sleeves formed a long or trumpet sleeved effect. The young woman rarely put her hair up, it was always down in a voluminous bounce down her back. The grey color and the white trim of her bliaut went well with her flawless complexion and slightly sun kissed skin. The woman pursed her lips and after a while of getting irritated, she started flailing her arms around, "I think that is enough fixing for one day. I like the way I look and so do you." The maid tsked loudly and put her hands down, "As you wish, Mademoiselle Avril." Avril gave the maid one last sneer before whipping around and heading towards gardens with Diamond at her heels. _

_Avril picked up her dress as she passed by a few French guards, their red helmets and chain mails glistened in the sun. The red cross smacked right in the middle of their white tunics. Soon she was outside and taking in the hot summer sun yet again, she wondered when it would rain, the weather was starting to dry up her roses. Hopefully the gardener had a trick up his sleeve or she would indeed be angry. "What could she possibly mean by out here? There is no one in sight." She huffed and crossed her arms angrily across her chest, "When I see that couché salope (lying bitch), she'll be sorry." Avril turned around and began to walk away when she heard large amounts of shuffling, then as if on chorus, there were loud screams of: "Joyeux anniversaire (Happy Birthday)!" Avril whirled around in utter and complete shock, a wide dimpled smile gracing her features. There were tears in her eyes, she put her hands up to her mouth and looked around as everyone started laughing, soon the violinists were playing a joyous tune and people were gathering in large groups for dancing. Avril scanned the crowd until she found her parents, they stood there, with open arms. She bit her lip and then ran colliding into them. There were happy laughs and grunts from both of them, she looked up at them and shook her head. "So this was why you two wanted me to go to the marketplace?" Her Father, Girard, laughed and patted Avirl's head, "Of course, ma chère enfant (my dear child). How would we have gotten this party sorted out for you?" Avril shook her head, words couldn't tumble out so she just shook her head, then her Mother turned towards her with all her beautiful elegance. "Thank your Père, Avril. This wouldn't have happened if not for him." Avril smiled brightly and hugged her Father yet again, "Thank you, Daddy. For all of this." Her Father chuckled and patted the curve of her back, "Ce n'était rien, un peu (It was nothing, little one)." Avril smiled and looked up at her Father and Mother one last time before they went off to go socialize with the other noble people. Avril's father was a big business man who had many links to many other people and he worked with all them to ensure that his business worked perfectly. Girard attended many parties and meetings, working along with the information of how business was fairing and not against it. Avril's mother had been a noble woman of a fairly once known family, she married her Father out of love and together they ran the business together, helping each other here and there. Soon they had given birth to Avril, their only child. _

_Avril slowly walked around, taking the party in, there was a jester here and there…cracking jokes and doing flips. A tap upon her shoulder brought her back to reality and she turned her body to face a very handsome childhood friend. Avril smiled and welcomed his embrace, "Oh, Reymond. It's so nice to see you. I feel like it's been forever." Reymond had a full head of blond hair, near his eyes a few locks of his hair curled naturally, his green eyes scanned her face before he chuckled loudly and raised his eyebrows in question. "Avi, it's been about 24 hours since you last saw me, you're just being dramatic. As usual." Avril opened her mouth to speak but gently pushed him away from her embrace and crossed her arms across her chest, "So you didn't miss me?" Reymond rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, purposely squishing her to his broad chest, he was about 6 feet while Avril was only 5 feet and 6 inches. "That's not true, who wouldn't miss your ridiculous amount of ranting and raving?" Avril hated it when he did this, he knew it bugged her so he did it to her whenever she was about to start her 'ranting' as he called it. After a while of being squished, she was having the need to suck in some oxygen, she jabbed at his chest, "Ok! Ok…stop trying to kill me, I need my air too." He chuckled and then released her when he knew she wouldn't be saying anything for at least 5 minutes. After she sucked in as much as she needed she narrowed her honey orbs at his green ones and pointed a finger, "You-" Reymond yet again squished her to his chest, letting out loud chuckles, she thrashed against him, trying to fight the urge to giggle. Soon everyone had grown quiet upon hearing silverware against a goblet, the duo had paused for a second and then she shoved him until he let go and fixed a few locks of her hair before giving her attention to none other than her Father, he was getting ready to announce a toast. Her heart seemed to have melted, he was doing so much for her already. There was a pat on the curve of her back and she looked up too see Reymond smiling at her Father. Maids and butlers scurried around and handed everyone goblets, soon everyone held their glasses up. "I want to give a toast, for my beloved fille (daughter), Avril." Avril smiled and held up her glass, "20 years. Has it really been 20 years..?!" A few chuckles here and there, "Time seemed to have passed by so quickly. In 20 years, my beloved little one had grown so much, and yet…she still hasn't left her parents sides. She remained loyal and took care of us. In 20 years, I had witnessed her crawl, walk, speak, laugh, cry, read, write, dance…and so much more. I want her to know that I love her." Then her father wrapped an arm around her mother. "Avril, WE love you. We all wish you a Happy Birthday." Avril's father and mother raised their glasses up to their lips and sipped, there were chants of "Birthday" and everyone had their lips on the goblets. After the toast was officially over, clapping from all directions enveloped her. _

_Reymond twirled her around one last time before resting his palm against Avirl's, they slowly circled each other before they both twirled and locked into a dance formation, slowly they turned and stared at each other. "So I hear you forged a new sword…a perfect one none the less!" Reymond smirked and nodded, they stopped dancing and he pulled her aside to sit down on a bench, he untied his sword from his regalia and let her hold the sword, safely in it's sheath. Avril pulled a little of it out and smiled at the intricate swirling patterns that lined the strong Silver. On the hilt, there was a birthstone of January, a Garnet, encrusted into it. Reymond was a famous blacksmith's son, Fabron. Reymond's father's name meant blacksmith, so that was also interesting. Reymond Fabron. After Fabron was to grow of age, Reymond would take over as head blacksmith and continue his Father's legacy. So far, in Avril's opinion, Reymond was doing an excellent job. "Your Père doit être fier (father must be proud)." Reymond nodded and gently took back the sword, "He's quite proud actually, it's actually something I like to do." Avril nodded and then rubbed her arm while looking around at the still dancing guests, where was Fabron, she had said hello to him just a while ago. Suddenly, Reymond blocked her view and kneeled down in front of her, he gently held her hand in his and smiled arrogantly. "Avril. I have an important question to ask of you." Avril stared down at him with a bit of shock and a lot more confusion, 'Why is he kneeling down like that, he better not try to embarrass me!' Avril narrowed her eyes and raised a brow at him before looking him up and down. "If this is one of your crazy schemes or jokes, I swear, I will personally find any humane way to kill you." Reymond let out a loud chuckle and shook his head, "No it's-" Suddenly, the clanking of armor and yells of soldiers echoed throughout the garden. Avril looked at Reymond with confusion and he helped her up, both of them shuffled past the crowd until they couldn't move any further. Avril stared at her Father as he gently pulled his Mother along until they were face to face with the leader…or whatever. She narrowed her eyes, "Can you hear anything?" Reymond tsked and shook his head, "Barely, come on. We're going to have to push through this crowd. Use your amazing assertive skills to get past this crowd." Avril opened her mouth to speak but just ended up glaring daggers at him before yanking his arm through all the while apologizing as she made her way towards her parents, "Excusez-moi, fille d'anniversaire arrive (excuse me, birthday girl coming thorugh)!" Reymond chuckled and then muttered a little comment, "Birthday girl and FRIEND." Avril shook her head and yanked on his arm again, "No time to be making jokes..Reymond." Suddenly, the crowds of people started to scream and shove, Reymond fastened his arm around her waist and looked around at the mass confusion, "Rey! What's going on! M-My parents. I have to make sure they are ok!" Reymond yanked her back as she tried to escape, "Are you crazy! From what I can see, the soldiers are attacking US. We need to hide!" Avril yanked back and shook her head, "I don't care! My parents may be in danger! Please Reymond!" He sighed and then stared her in the eyes until he began wildly yanking her through the screaming people. Soon they were in ear shot with the soldiers and her parents, "SEIZE THEM! THEY ARE LIARS AND BETRAYERS! SEIZE THEM!" Avril could see her Mother and Father being dragged away by the French guards, she shook her head and screamed out, she yanked free from Reymond and ran towards her parents, she came up towards one of the men, she recognized him…or did she. Yes, it was him, he was probably making his way out of France….it was usually what he did, she remembered seeing him before with her Father. Avril tugged on his chainmailed arm and shook her head, "Stop! Please! What are you doing to them! They have done nothing! Please Mr. De Sable! Ple-" Suddenly, it was like the lights were knocked out of her, she was literally seeing stars. The pebbly pathway connected with her back sending up painful tremors throughout her spine. She gasped and then quickly sat up, desperately sucking in the air. Avril touched her lip, it was bleeding due to the backhand slap. Robert de Sable smirked deviously down at her and held up his hand, the guards that had been pulling her parents away stopped, she glowered up at him and wiped a bit of blood off of her lip._

_Reymond cursed out loud at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe it. The bastard actually dared to touch Avril, he actually hit her! Rage and hatred swept throughout his body and a hand rested at his sword sheath, he watched from the sidelines as party guests continuously blurred his line of sight, he sighed sharply and began to roughly push people out of the way, "To hell with it."_

_Avril watched as Robert de Sable kneeled down to her level and raised an eyebrow at her, his hand gently went to her face and he caressed it. She fought the urge to rip his hand off and bit down on her lip, not caring if it stung badly, she was building up saliva and blood. "Maybe if you didn't come forth so desperately this wouldn't have happen, you should have just ran away." He mockingly referred to her bleeding lip. She finally built up enough saliva and blood and venomously spit the mixture right at his eye. He slightly jolted at the reaction and closed his eye, using his index finger to wipe away the disgusting spittle. Then he opened his eyes and glared back at the girl, he quickly reacted and wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, squeezing it tightly. Avril huffed and clawed at his arm, trying to get him to release his death grip on her. Avril made choking noises and gasps, "Maybe we should just kill you too." There was a scream from her Father, "No! Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this! Release her de Sable!" Her mother was sobbing and trying to claw her way out of a guard's grip but the man had just held her back as if he was playing with a harmless kitten. Avril closed her eyes, if felt as if her lungs would burst and pop, her chest felt as if it was collapsing painfully on her, from afar, there was a sudden war cry as Reymond lunged at Robert with his sword in hand. With quick reflexes de Sable threw Avril on the ground and she lay there in a heap with her hands on her neck, chokingly sucking in as much oxygen she could. The grip of de Sable's hand had caused a deep red print on her neck, it throbbed painfully and burned just slightly. Yet, she still got up in time to see Reymond block an attack from Robert. But still..he was too slow. De Sable grabbed Robert's sword and twisted his hand until he jerked his own sword into Reymond's gut, there was a painful scream as he fell down in a bloody heap. Gasping and hyperventilating for air, she knew if he took out that sword…the blood would just come gushing out and he would immediately die. Avril shook her head and ran towards him, "REYMOND! NO! NO!" Robert de Sable easily countered and grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away from her childhood friend. "I said let go you bastard! REY! REY! NOOO! Libère-moi vous racaille (release me you scum)!" Despite his attempt on dragging her away, she pulled and yanked on him, she even fell to the ground once and as he tried to pull her up again. The painful scratching of knee against ground rang throughout de Sable's ears…soon the smell of copper and tears drifted through his nostrils. He finally pulled her up with a surge of strength and began to drag her away._

_Avril continued to yell and claw, she even bit de Sable bit but he would not budge. Reymond grew further and further, all she saw was him raise his arm towards her direction…beckconing her to return to him. Then all of a sudden, her screams resided as she saw a hooded figure jump from seemingly no where, he kneeled down next to a passed out Reymond and looked up at the frightened woman with what seemed like anguish. Avril saw nothing but a bridge of the nose and a thin line of lips…the man pulled up his hood and she saw a flash of familiar looking eyes. HIM! It was Reymond's father?! Fabron! She clawed yet again and yelled out towards him, "Please don't let him die! PLEASE!" And that was the last that Fabron had heard of her, she was gone within minutes and he was left alone to his son. He couldn't believe it..they had captured Girard and Bellerose…but what of Avril, what of Reymond? He pulled back a growling and barking Diamond..he knew she was calling for her owner._

_That very day, Avril was taken to a fort within France…though where she did not know where. They pulled out her parents and dragged them to the gallows. Avril was front in center and de Sable made sure she was watching each and every detail. She seethed and wailed, she even tried to escape and cut her parents free but de Sable held her back. He made her watch the way the executioner wrapped the nooses around her parents neck, he made her watch the way they wearily smiled at and he made her watch the way their finally dead bodies flailed and hung limply against the line. They were dead. All that was heard was the deafening screams of Avril and the curses and spitting. She bit a guard until he bled but still, she was not able to escape. They threw her into the highest cell in the fortress and that was where she resided…and for how long? Who knows. She missed her parents, she missed her friends and she missed Reymond…was he even alive?_

**France 1190 (end of flashback)**

Her eyes snapped open yet again upon hearing a yell from outside her cell, it snapped her away from her only outage, she stuck her head back into reality and glared at the guard who questioned her of what she was doing. "I was getting air, _comme vous pouvez le voir, vous niais stupide aveugle_ (as you can see, you stupid blind ninny)." The Templar seethed with anger and opened up her cell, grabbing her by the forearm. "For all we know you were probably trying to escape." Avril rolled her eyes dramatically and snapped her honey orbs up at him to find him glaring at her thorugh his red helmet. "Right, now that is just rude. I may be skinny, but we all know that removing one block of stone isn't going to get me anywhere." He gripped on her arm tightly and growled at her, 'Alright, so my amazing sense of sarcasm isn't wanted. Man, these guys are as boring as a tree stump.' He dragged her along but she pulled back a little bit when she realized where they were going, de Sable's quarters. "W-why are you taking me here again? I told you _fous_ (fools) that I know nothing!" The guard yanked her forward and pushed her into the room, "That is not he reason you are here for." She turned towards Robert as he addressed her with a grin on his face, she folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him, "Then why am I still here? If there is nothing you need of me, I should be freed. I know nothing. Typical military life, having no respect for noble peo-" A fist slammed down on a desk and she jolted slightly but still kept her ground. "_Tu vas la fermer pendant une seconde, putain_ (will you shut up for just one second, you whore)!" Now she was seething, he had NO right to call her that, none. Did she look like a WHORE? Avril was a noble woman. NOBLE. She will not stand by and just let him speak to her that way, she opened her mouth to snap back but de Sable held up a hand and quickly continued, "I have decided not to kill you, I will spare you. But.." Avril sighed deeply, 'But…the famous, but.' Robert looked back up at her and folded his hands behind his back, he walked up to her and stonely stared down at her, "You will work for me as a secretary..maybe more like a maid. You will do what I say and no one will be there to stand up for what you believe is right." At the top of his lungs he yelled for woman, "Marie!" The woman came bustling in and he pointed at Avril as if she was a nothing more than a pile of manure. "Get her cleaned up and uniformed, I can't stand seeing her like that…it's disgusting." Avril's mouth gaped open into a big "o", now she was extremely offended. "But you already have a secretary..maid..whatever! Why need me?!" It was like a hiss escaping her lips. De Sable smirked deviously at her and then raised a hand and shrugged most nonchalantly, "Who says I can't have more?" Avril sneered at him and spit on the floor before Marie rested her hand on her back and gently pushed her out, 'That dirty slug. He's going to regret ever toying with my life.'

**Soloman's Temple 1191**

Avril sneered down at the ground, it had been a year with that filthy cretin and she still wasn't able to strike back and get revenge. She was filled with pure hatred and wanted nothing more than to watch him die a horrible death..just like her parents had died. They threw tomatoes and disgusting things at their dead bodies last year when they died..she wanted nothing more than for Robert de Sable to die. She looked back up through the so called Soloman's Temple…it was gross, and old, with collapsing stone pillars everywhere…she didn't even know why she was here! Why was she told to come with him when he didn't even tell her what he was coming for! And why bring all these soldiers, it's not like they were going to get mobbed. 'What a bloody coward.' She rolled her eyes. A cape was slung around her shoulders and she wore leather pants with ankle high boots and a short woman's black tunic. A soldier was snickering with another and taking glimpses at her as they quietly traveled through the temple. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and turned her head sharply at the men which caused her tumbleweed like hair to cascade around, "What are you _serpents regarder _(snakes looking at)!?" They immediately stopped staring and stared straight ahead, their weapons drawn and their eyes darting around every corner. What was with this place anyway, why was everyone on edge? Over the year, she had gotten used to the fact that the soldiers wanted nothing more than to bed her and throw her aside, but then again, over the year, she had shown everyone that she was someone that shouldn't be taken so lightly. Avril lashed out many times in the past and that had created a kind of hatred between her and some of the guards, most of them steered clear out of her path, but some dared to trek behind her and she would show exactly how she felt. Robert de Sable turned towards a certain soldier and rubbed the back of his neck, "How much further?" The soldier looked down at his worn out map and then back up at de Sable, "Not much further." Robert de Sable nodded and then sneaked a peek at Avril who was seething right back at him, he smirked and then turned back around, continuing on. Oh how she longed to stab him with a dagger. Too bad she didn't have any weapons on her.

Avril stayed further back a few feet..they were quickly strutting away and she was slowly walking behind them…taking in the temple for the first time. It was so ancient and very fascinating actually, well, now that she had momentarily gotten her anger out of the way. A certain sound of stone falling off a ledge got her attention and she swiveled that way, she narrowed her eyes..there was no one here but her. Avril cocked her head to the side and then her eyes widened as she realized someone was yelling for her. Probably de Sable. She whirled around on her heels and began to run down the corridor. "I'M COMING! I'M COMING, _arrêter l'obtention de votre pantalon dans une torsion fous_ (stop getting your pants in a damn twist)!" She took one last glance and then ran ahead until she was flanking the soldiers once more.


	2. Dread

**Perilous **

**Chapter 2: Dread**

**"Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition."**

**- Steve Jobs**

**~OOO~**

Avril and the group stopped to consider their dusty and old surroundings, she put a hand on her hip and leaned it to the side slightly, almost defiantly. "Why are we stopping?" Robert de Sable had a smirk on his face that she had the extreme urge to smack off, "As usual, asking impatient questions." She snapped her honey colored eyes up at him and then narrowed them angrily, "No need to beat around the bush, de Sable." De Sable turned towards her smirking occasionally at his soldiers, "Will you call me nothing but de Sable?" She couldn't help it, a sarcastic remark was hanging at the tip of her tongue..but that tiny little voice in the back of her head screamed at her, telling her to shut the hell up. Then again, that's why it was tiny, she hardly listened to her conscience…that was probably also why she usually got into heaps of trouble. "Would you rather prefer _connard ou trou du cul_ (dickhead or asshole)?" He turned fully turned towards her now, he walked up to her until he was at least inches from her. The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed throughout her mind and the metallic eeriness made her clench her jaw. Soon the slithery coldness of metal against her jaw made her shiver, but just slightly. There was no way that Avril wanted de Sable to know that he indeed had the upper hand. The sharp tip of the sword traveled up her jaw right at the corner of her lip..the area where her dimples indented her flawless skin. "Even after a year, you still have not held that sharp tongue of yours, huh, _un jolie _(pretty one)? Quite motivated, aren't you?" Avril glowered up at his brown sinister looking eyes…eyes that held dirty secrets that not even she could comprehend. "Of course I'm motivated, why the hell would you think otherwise?" A cocky smirk popped up onto his features and a few snickers could be heard behind him, he stood away from her and sheathed his sword, "You would do well in keeping that tongue sheathed, who knows, maybe you'll be missing it sometime soon." Avril's eyes widened and then she narrowed her eyes again before folding her arms across her chest. "Why have we stopped anyway?" De Sable let out a heavy sigh and unsheathed his sword, he looked at each and every soldier and they immediately unsheathed theirs. Avril rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, 'Could they be any louder? Arrogant idiots.' De Sable turned back towards their destination and continued on, "I was just merely checking to see if everyone was still…alright."

As they traveled through, Avril had witnessed…what in her opinion was out right hilarious, they had been walking alertly and were glancing around every corner when suddenly, one of the soldiers' foot miraculously sunk into the ground, he wasn't able to pull it out for a while until another helped him out. The fat bastard deserved what he got, he was one of the men who had at first tried to bed her, of course she was willing to beat him to a pulp until Robert de Sable had intervened and warned everyone not to lay a finger on her. She snorted at the memory and tilted her head up a little further, 'I don't need his damn help.' As the man inspected his foot, she passed by him and gently tapped his stomach before strolling slowly behind de Sable, "I would loose a few pounds, I don't think the ground exactly appreciates the weight." Outside, she was completely composed, but on the inside..she was bursting with laughter, laughter that would usually bring joyous tears to her eyes. But of course, she didn't want to provoke him anymore than she had. "Why you stupid connivence pute! (conniving bitch)!" Avril whirled around to glare at him, he stared back with as much venom in his eyes. Just as she was about to say something, Robert de Sable held a hand up and roared out, "CALME (QUIET)!" Avril sent the man one last glare before turning back around and folding her arms across her chest and staring at a stone pillar. "Be on your guard, don't let petty conversation be your downfall." Avril still didn't understand why they all had to be on their outmost guard, this was an ancient temple for god's sake! There was no one but them here in this temple! Though, the fact that the soldier's foot got stuck in the ground like that was suspicious…very mysterious and strange. When she had walked across it, nothing seemed to have happened…it wasn't quick sand or anything. It was normal dirt. Strange indeed.

**~OOO~**

Avril stared up with awe, it was so beautiful and wondrously chiseled. It almost sent strange vibes down her spine. She moved a bouncy curl of hair out of her right eye and turned her head around to look around. It was indeed breathtaking..the room that they were in. She stayed behind de Sable and narrowed her eyes at the strange structure ahead of her. In front of her a golden block was holding up a strange golden…case. She cocked her head to the side and looked it up and down, she narrowed her eyes and finally realized that it was a seraphim. It's golden wings engulfing the strange golden case..as if it was protecting what really lied within. Was this the reason they came here for? What was it anyway? Did it have any significance whatsoever? One of the soldiers stared at it wide eyed as de Sable gently picked it up, the case, as if it were a baby. Personally, in her opinion, she couldn't exactly see him as a father…it unnerved her. A devious, almost evil looking smile appeared across Robert's face as he looked down upon it, "The Ark of the Covenant..? Like the one in the legend?" Robert de Sable looked up briefly and nodded at the fascinated soldiers, "Indeed." Avril looked at everyone with confused glances, "Alright, it's a hunk of gold. Are you going to sell it?" He whirled around to stare gravely at her, it was the most menacing glare he had given her in the time she had come to know him. It was like the blood was drained from her and her body was left to freeze over, she clenched her fists and raised her eyebrows. "Preposterous! If I hear anything like that come out from your mouth again, say _adieu _(goodbye)to your tongue." He turned his back to her yet again and inspected the strange…gold..hunk. Her mouth had hung open and she immediately closed it, 'All I asked was a simple question! Maybe if he told me what it was, I wouldn't have asked. _Fou ridicule_ (ridiculous fool).' The other soldiers were inspecting the area, looking in corners and such, for what…she didn't know why. Her eyes traveled up to the roof of the temple…which was barely visible due to the darkness of it. Then her eyes continued to travel and travel until finally her eyes locked with something..a figure. A few figures to be exact. They seemed to be on a ledge. Her honey eyes widened and she broke contact…looking around to see if anyone had noticed her reaction, no one. Then she looked back up to examine them. They seemed to be bickering to themselves, an argument. What fascinated her most was that it seemed as if they weren't talking at all, their voices were so silent, not even the sharpest of ears could have heard them. Just then one of the hooded men stood up and glared down at her..or was it her? She turned her head slightly to peek a glimpse of Robert de Sable, then she turned her head back around. The other two hooded men seemed to have noticed her watching, she only caught a glimpse of their eyes and nothing more, she finally stopped staring and looked away, as if they were just figments of her wild imagination. She sighed sharply, frustrated with herself, and then scratched the back of her head. Who were those men? She seriously thought that de Sable's group were the only living things in here. Well, they had been missing a soldier, could it have been the work of one of the men on the ledge?

Suddenly there was a strange noise…as if something was diving down a hill to get something, then she turned her head and one of the mysterious hooded figures had actually jumped down, making quite an appearance. From what she could see, the bridge of a nose and a pair of stern lips, he seemed pissed and angered. Then the two others jumped down after the show stopper, he must be the leader. One of them seemed even more pissed than the leader and then other was simply fidgety and curious, why was that one wearing a gray hood while the others wore white? "*Hold Templars, you are not the only ones with business here*." A few snickers here and there from the soldiers and then Robert de Sable held his hands up at his side with a kind of mocking tone to his voice. "*Tsk, well, this explains the missing soldier*…" then de Sable crossed his arms across his chest, almost boldly. Avril shuffled to the side from out behind de Sable and stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. If those three men were going to kick these guys' asses, then by all means! She would encourage it! She rested a hand on her hip and listened closely to de Sable's question, "*And what is it that you want?*" The tone in his voice had been venomous, acidic. Did these two know each other or something, this seemed to give off a familiar feeling of old friends turned enemies..or just plain enemies in general. Avril silently huffed at the confusing muddle of thoughts in her mind. The white hooded leader inched closer, suddenly, there was a sort of _'slink' _noise that echoed throughout the air. One monotone word caught her off guard and her eyes widened, "*Blood*." Everything just seemed to play in slow motion one of the accomplices reached out, trying to grab the leader but he was all too fast for him. Was this a trick of the light or were her eyes playing games with her? Or was it even the mental warning screaming in her head? All in one motion de Sable had smacked the Ark at her gut and suddenly slapped the man and grabbed at his arms. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw a blade protruding from the man's wrist, was that the thing that had made that popping noise? A hidden blade? Clever. She didn't notice the Ark slipping out of her grasp so she tightened her grip and held it up to her body. The two men were in a lock, the hooded man grunted, attempting to sink his blade into de Sable's neck. 'Oh come on! You've got to be joking! Use more man power! Sink it in!' She screamed with all her mind, hopping that somehow god would give that hooded man a surge of strength. Their eyes had locked for only a moment but that was because she had the Ark in her hands.

All the while saying this, Robert de Sable was continuously struggling against the attacking leader, she narrowed her eyes and clutched the Ark closer to her, "*You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his men. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die.*" Avril stared at the other two men who had weary eyes and then back at the scene, slowly, Robert was turning and turning until he stopped. Suddenly, he threw the leader away from him with all his force and the man went tumbling through a wall which caused it to collapse and block any entry. Her eyes widened and an unwanted gasp had escaped her lips, then she turned to see Robert de Sable pull out his sword, "*Men! To arms! Kill the Assassins!*" Avril began to back away from the scene, 'Assassins? These men are Assassins? Well, that explains the foot in the ground, the missing soldier and the sneaking around. Wow, _qui explique beaucoup de choses_ (that explains quite a lot).' Avril was watching as the Assassins pulled out their swords and clashed together with the soldiers, meanwhile, Robert was trying desperately to scope out the scene. 'Shit. He's looking for the…Ark. A-and I have it. Crap.' She was watching as one of the soldiers was getting cornered by a white hooded Assassin all the while blocking another soldier. He was going to lunge at the Assassin when she suddenly pulled her foot out, sending him toppling down, he lost his grip on his sword and it skittered her way. Before the man could comprehend what was happening she lunged for the sword and held it up all the while trembling. The white hooded Assassin seemed to have stared at her for his hooded head was pointing her way in confusion, she nodded at him and then stared down at the guard who stood up and glowered at her. "Why you little bitch, I knew you were waiting for this time to come!" She watched as he came lungeing out at her, she screamed out and held the sword out, pointed up and thrusted it out with her eyes snapped shut with fear. There was a loud tearing noise and a scream before she suddenly felt the hot red liquid pour to her hand. A yelp escaped her and she pulled the sword out and stared flabbergasted at the dead man at her feet. Then looked up at the white hooded man who finished off the other soldier. She threw the sword down momentarily and stared at her trembling hand, 'I-I killed someone. I killed him.' She couldn't get that out of her head. She flinched and wiped her hand off with her cape.

Avril turned her head out to find an angry de Sable, he was coming this way, her eyes widened until he was surrounded by the Assassins. A stern line substituted for his lips and he glanced down at the Ark in her trembling arms. "What are you doing? Hand over the Ark, now…and I may forgive your mistake." Avril stared up at his dark eyes and comprehended what this meant, if she escaped somehow…then she would be freed…but then she would be a wanted woman. Then she stared down at the Ark, she wanted nothing to do with it..but if Robert wanted it so badly…she didn't want to give it up, and she could get her revenge. The Assassins could have it. Avril narrowed her honey eyes and glowered at the tall tower before her. "No…" it was at first a mutter. "Wha-" Then she held her chin high up and stood her ground, "NO! I will not continue to work for your useless deeds, I will no longer be your servant or slave, no longer your puppet! You can go to hell for all I care. Burn there forever, you.._vous sadique trou du cul_ (you sadistic asshole)!" Suddenly, it was like the wind was knocked out of her, she didn't feel it at first…but then all of a sudden, a sharp pain surged through her body. He had slashed his sword across her abdomen, it was a graze…but the blood was soon seeping out through her clothes. A yelp escaped her lips and the force from the swing threw her to the ground, she watched as the Ark rolled away from her, quickly she began scrambling on her hands and knees as fast as she could towards the Ark, a war cry was heard above her and she turned her head. Again, the slow motion played with her mind, just above her, de Sable held his sword up, beginning to thrust it down upon her vulnerable body. She closed her eyes and held the Ark close to herself, she was not afraid of death. At least she could be with her parents now. But there was no pain, no blood or screams, only a grunt and a hiss. But that was not from her. She opened her eyes and looked up shocked at the scene that unfolded it's self. There, the sword protruded from the chest of the gray hooded man. He stared down at her with a slight pained smile and she caught a glimpse of his strange light eyes. The white hooded Assassin screamed out with all his might, "BROTHER!" Robert de Sable smirked as a few drops of blood dripped onto Avril's cheek and traveled down her chin. She was too shell-shocked to do or say anything. De Sable slowly lifted the now dead Assassin and threw him aside as if he were a piece of garbage. The Assassin behind her yelled out and began to attack de Sable with a frenzy of sword stabbing and lunges until finally, de Sable deeply cut his sword down the man's left arm. It was as if she could feel the sword barely graze the bone in the man's arm, but she knew…it was cut deeply..dangerously deep. A yell sounded out from the man as he tried to block oncoming blood had splattered the man's hooded outfit…his arms and hands. It was giving Avril the urge to puke but she knew she couldn't just stand by. She searched around the floor for something, then she found a large wooden beam, it was broken off but it was used for excavations. Who said she couldn't use it as a weapon though? Avril sneaked up behind Robert de Sable and he turned his head just in time to find her swing the wooden beam with all her might, right at his bald head. He yelled out and stumbled to the side on his knees, clutching his head. Her eyes were wide for a second as she clutched the Ark and then the mysterious Assassin grabbed her by the hand and they began running through the temple, looking for an exit.

**~OOO~**

"HE STOLE MY HORSE?! THAT…Assassin, stole Midnight!?" Midnight was her feisty stallion, she had taken care of him for quite some time now and no one else knew how to handle him but her, she snorted. 'Good luck dealing with him, Assassin.' She stomped her foot on the ground and the Assassin next to her clutched his wounded arm with a wince. "W..we can use my horse. Come, she should be this way." Avril followed sneakily behind him until they came upon a white beauty, her mane was beautiful and long, a few strands were braided and she saw a feather of some type of bird intertwined with a braid. Avril watched as the Assassin tried to get on but failed. She looked down at the ground with sadness and then back up at him, "Here. I'll get on first and I'll help you up. Just hold on to…something." Avril gracefully hopped on and pulled on the man with a few huffs, and then she whipped the reins and they were off. "Where to?" The man clutched the saddle desperately and looked out at the distance, "Masyaf." She didn't notice it before, but his accent was thick and exotic, she cocked her head to the side with confusion, "W-where is that?" The man pointed his free arm for a second and she turned in that direction, "Just follow in that direction, I will tell you as we go along." There was silence for quite a few long minutes before the man sighed deeply, "I can't believe this. My brother…my blood. Gone." Avril felt a sharp pang of guilt, if it wasn't for her stupidity, that man wouldn't have died. "I'm sorry for your loss. I-If I hadn't opened my mouth, he wouldn't have died. I should have been obedient. It was all my fault." The man behind her scoffed slightly and shuffled a bit before responding, "No, Miss. It was not your fault. If that fool hadn't revealed us, we wouldn't have been in that mess. He should have been discreet. Because of his foolish mistake, my brother had to pay with his life." Avril winced at the power of his words, she turned her head slightly so that he could see the corner of her honeyed eyes, "That leader Assassin?" There was another scoff, then he waved his uninjured arm in the air, "That MAN is not fit to be called a leader. He is nothing but a fool. Altair will not move on without being punished for his stupid decisions. Some loyal Assassin he is." Avril turned her head away and stared straight ahead, squinting her eyes once and a while. That must be his name, Altair. "Are you some Templar spy? Why not kill me while you have the chance? Why did you betray your kin?" This time Avril scoffed and snorted, she turned her head towards him and shook it, "Are you kidding me? I am no Templar spy, I was a mere puppet of Robert. My family had gotten into…some trouble and he spared me and used me as a maid. I did his deeds and went to find information when he wasn't around. I want nothing more for Robert de Sable to die a horrible death, he must pay for what he did to my parents. And those fools are not my kin, they are cowards. Fools, murderers." There was a sharp intake of breath behind her and she lowered her head and stared straight ahead once more, "What happened to your parents, if I may ask, young lady?"

Avril shook her head and turned it to the side so he could see her weary smile, "There isn't enough time for that now, I will tell you at a later time, I promise." He slowly nodded and there was a slight pat on her shoulder, "At least tell me your name. I believe you saved my life." Avril chucked girlishly and nodded, "My name is Avril Girard, French noblewoman at your service. Who may you be, Assassin?" Another sharp intake of breath and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, 'Was it something I said?" Then she turned her head to the side to slightly examine his face to find nothing, "Girard?" She nodded, "Yes…w-what of it?" He shook his head and waved a hand while wincing once more. "N-nothing. My name is Malik Al-Sayf." Her eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side, "What an unusual and exotic name. Malik." He stared at the back of her head and smiled, trying to ignore the fact that her hair was whipping around wildly, he did enjoy the way his name rolled of her tongue, it made it sound even more exotic. "Al what?" Avril turned her head to the side again, "Al-Sayf." She nodded, "Al-Sayf." There was yelling in the distance behind them and her eyes widened with fright, she turned her head to find Malik already scoping out the surroundings, "Templars! Can you push her limits a bit more?" Avril let out an unintentional gasp and hesitantly nodded her head, "You might want to hold on." She yelled out and whipped the beauty's reins, soon the horse was pushing itself to an amazing speed. From the hill they were at, she could see a city of dust and then a large building in the distance. "Hold the Ark, if you can." She gently handed Malik the Ark and turned her head slightly to see a few horses in the distance, she had to loose them. Then she turned her head back ahead and whipped the reins once more, the feeling of the wind colliding with her face made her feel strong and free, she loved it. "Is that Masyaf?" There was a slight grumble and a little shuffling before Malik responded, "Yes. Now that man has broken another tenet, we are doomed." Avril furrowed her eyebrows and decided not to question what the hell he was talking about, the city was coming into view now. This would be one hell of a bloodbath, she was sure of it.

**~OOO~**

****A/N: Thank to all those who have read the first chapter of my FIRST Assassin's Creed fanfic. If there are those who have played Fable 3 and read it's fanfics, YES! I am now currently working on 2 stories. One a Fable 3 fanfic named Nightingale and this new Assassin Creed's fanfic: Perilous. Anyway, a special thanks to xVentressx for giving me my first review on the story! I'm so glad you find it interesting so far, I was afraid that it would be a little boring but it's picked up a bit now! I thank everyone yet again and the Usual Disclaimer: I do not own a bunch of smexy Assassins, though how cool would it bbee?! Anyway, review and fav to your heart's content and I can't wait for the next chapter! P.S. The asterisks on some of the words spoken by the characters (Altair and Robert) are actual lines, just a heads up!****


	3. Hatred

**Perilous **

**Chapter 3: Hatred**

**"Arrogance is the biggest turn off."**

**- Unknown**

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf 1191**

They were into the heart of the city, galloping like there was no tomorrow, which in this case…could really happen. "A-alot of people are going to get hurt. Right?" There was a deep sigh from Malik who sat behind her clutching the saddle desperately while cradling his left arm. "…Yes." He quickly motioned her to take a sharp right and soon the most structured building that she might have ever seen was overlapping her line of sight. "_Putain de merde_ (Holy shit)." There was a strained chuckle from behind her, as if Malik was forcing himself to humor her. "It's quite a masterpiece indeed." Avril pulled tightly on the reins suddenly sending the horse to a jerky halt, she neighed in disapproval while Avril hopped off and helped Malik, "You understood that?" He took a breather and clutched his arm, "I've studied French..somewhat." She could see the grip on the Ark tighten, they ran for their lives. Hopping up two steps at a time. There were shouts from the guards that lined the halls and strange murmurs that Avril couldn't understand.

**~OOO~**

**Altair's PoV (While Avril and Malik were getting into the city)**

Altair literally jumped up the steps in an effort to hurry to the Master, Al-Mualim. He clenched his jaw, if Malik hadn't tripped up his form, Robert de Sable would have been dead. Was Malik alive, what of Kadar? An uneasy feeling continued to grow in his gut as he slowed down a notch, he didn't want to rouse suspicion among the guards. What if the Templars got away with the treasure? Another clench of his jaw. He stared straight ahead, giving anyone who dared to stare at him an icy glare. He had been greeted twice, when he entered the city and when he entered the grounds. One eager and calming while the other annoying and nerve pinching. Altair was in no mood for any other kind of welcomes, happy or irritating. Finally he made it up to the library where his Master usually was. Nose in a book. The snowy beard of his was a great contrast compared to his aging skin, the dark Mentor robes fluttering as he turned towards Altair. "*Altair*." As if on que, Altair bowed lowly, appreciating everything about the man. Some people called it bootlicking but he called it respect. "*Master*." There was a silent cackle from his Master, he rose slowly and stared up at him through his peaked hood. "*Come forward, tell me of your mission.*" Altair suddenly felt the strange prickling sensation travel up and down his spine, what would he tell his Master? That he ran back here…leaving his Creed brothers behind, possibly dead and failing to recover the treasure? Altair cautiously approached his Master's desk and stared down at the papers cluttered before him. After a moment of silence, Al-Mualim spoke out again. "*I trust that you have recovered the Templar's treasure.*" Altair had the urge to bite his lip until it bled, but he knew that he couldn't leave his Master without an answer, he had to be straightforward and honest. So he nervously began. "*There was some trouble, Master. Robert de Sable was not alone.*" Al-Mualim stood up straighter and held his hands behind his back, contemplating what Altair was trying to say. Nonetheless, he didn't move a smidgen and sharply stared straight at Altair, no emotion whatsoever, no surprise. Altair had the need to punch his fist through a wall. Finally, Master spoke. The tone in his voice sounded as if he expected it. "*When does our work ever go as expected?*" There was a short pause when Master looked down.

Altair clenched his fists into tight balls of steel and looked away from the table when Al-Mualim spoke once more. "*It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are.*" Altair looked back down for a second and loosened the grip on his fists, he finally looked up realizing that beating around the bush wouldn't do the thing. The words came out cold and restrained, but they came out, "*This time it was not enough.*" He now wanted to bite his tongue, he didn't want it to come out. This was when Master finally narrowed his eyes and stared into Altair's cold ones curiously, almost suspiciously. There was a slight edge to the older man's voice."*What do you mean..?*" Altair stared his Master straight in the eye as the man's hand trailed through the bristly table, he was slowly making his way around the table. "*I have failed you.*" Master's eyes did not leave Altair's for a second, he stopped in the middle of his pacing and slightly cocked his head to the side, "*The treasure?*" Altair looked down at the shuffled papers momentarily and then back up, "*…Lost to us.*" Master still hadn't taken his eyes off of Altair, he even thought that Master hadn't even taken a moment to blink. "*And Robert..?*" Altair clenched his fists once more, if his knuckles could turn any whiter, then they might have. "*Escaped.*" By this time, Al-Mualim had fully walked around the table and was now making his way towards his best pupil. There seemed to have been venom in his voice, a deathly tone. "*I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before…*" Altair silently hissed to his self and snapped his eyes shut for a second, these words stabbed him deeply. More painful than any wound. The elder man in front of him, motioned with his hand in a distressed way, "*And you come back to me with nothing but apologies and excuses.*" Master hissed out in the most disappointed way, Altair looked back up at the elder man with his cold eyes. "*I did..*" Al-Mualim snapped his hand up and yelled out angrily, "*Do NOT speak. Not another word!*" Master glared at the young man with disapproval and what almost seemed like disgust. Altair watched emotionlessly with clenched and unclenched fists as the Master turned his back to him and began to walk yet again, "*This is not what I expected…*" he begins to pace by the grand window, hands folded anxiously behind his back, "*We'll need to mount another force.*" The elderly man turned back to face Altair only to find an anxious and irritated expression upon his face. "*I swear to you, I'll find him! I'll go-*" The man finally held his hand up again and screamed out with pure anger and disappointment, enough to make a normal person flinch, it only made Altair hiss with frustration. "*NO! You'll do nothing! You've done enough!*" Al-Mualim sighed almost desperately and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Then his eyes snapped open and he looked anxiously around the room while Altair seethed within his self. "*Where are Malik and Kadar?*" Altair wanted to wince, but he knew he couldn't exactly wince…the question was enough to make him though…he dreaded it, he actually hoped that Master wouldn't realize it. Altair looked down at the ground and then back at Master with a strained expression and solemn voice,

"*Dead.*"

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf 1191 (back to Avril's PoV)**

Avril had taken the Ark from Malik due to the pain his left arm had been causing him. From where they were, she could hear two voices. Well, one main voice that had been erupting with outmost hatred and anger. She felt a cold shiver travel down her spine, 'I feel sad for that sorry fellow.' Avril could hear Malik's panting quicken, she turned her head to look at him only to find that he was seething with an angered expression. The blood was now dripping off his fingertips, leaving a sure trail behind him. It made her wince with guilt. "That…fool. I am not easy to kill off, I..I." Malik just shook his head as they finally were facing the two arguing men, the question rang deeply into their ears. 'HIM?! Ohh..if he wasn't arguing with that…old geezer I would be ripping him to shreds for stealing Midnight! Oh! Where is Midnight?!' Malik trailed up clumsily towards the men, Avril cautiously behind him. "*No! Not dead!*" There was sadness in his voice, strain, anguish. If Avril could wince at each and every word, she would. The elderly man snapped towards Malik with surprise while Altair merely turned his head towards him, she could not see a thing other than his stern set of lips. The shadow of his hood masked his eyes. "Malik!?" Avril clutched the Ark tightly, releasing all her strain to it. Malik's scream bellowed throughout her ears, making her shuffle on her feet until she walked up next to him and gently placed a delicate hand on his uninjured arm. "*I still live at least!*" He glared at Altair before slightly turning his head towards Avril, his mask of anger softened when he gazed at her for a second before it took over again. He stared straight into the elderly man's eyes from under his hood. "*…And your brother?*" The man in the black robes folded his arms across his chest and maybe it was her, but it seemed as if the man was afraid to ask of Malik's younger brother. "*Gone..*" Malik released his grip on his injured arm and painfully rested it at his side, he looked down at the ground before the seething hissing whistled throughout the room. "*BECAUSE OF YOU!*" Avril jumped and stared straight down at the ground while Malik pointed a finger at Altair angrily. His voice had sounded so distorted, it seemed as if it wasn't Malik but some other man.

She finally gathered enough courage to look back up and pay attention to the intense conversation, she was afraid that it would stab deeply at her again and she would have to give her attention to something else such as a crack in the stone floor or a pigeon at the window. Avril wasn't exactly surprised to hear the voice from the mysterious Assassin before her, in fact, she kind of expected his voice to sound like that. Almost monotone and very solemn. "*Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do.*" Now Avril narrowed her eyes and she also seemed to be seething with a little anger. He sounded like an absolute child, making up an excuse for his arrogance and ignorance, trying to cover up the fact that it was his fault that all of this happened. He seemed to have noticed her glowering for his peaked hood turned her way and his stern line of lips turned into a slight frown. Once she knew that she had his attention for sure, she mouthed out while shaking her head, 'Nothing you could do?' It was pin drop quiet in the room for a second, it was long enough for her to hear the clenching of Altair's fists as he probably glowered at her from under his hood. He was preparing to say something when Malik shook his head, whispering out sharp 'No's'. Her attention snapped back to Malik as he sharply shook his head again and yelled out while pointing a finger at seemingly nowhere. "*Because you would no heed my warning*!" Avril clenched her jaw while staring at the elderly man and then Altair who was back to clenching his fists again. Malik motioned his uninjured arm down towards the floor, emphasizing his hatred and distress, "*All of this could have been avoided*!" Avril clutched tightly at the Ark again and then turned her head towards Malik so that she could see his face, it almost felt as if she was deeply stabbed. His expression was heartbroken, distressed, there were tears in his eyes that he would not dare let fall. "*And my brother…my brother would still be alive*!" Avril lowered her gaze back to the ground and then looked back up at Altair, half of his body was now fully turned towards Malik. There was no expression on his face anymore, he did not clench his fists, but his jaw was tightly clenched. Altair listened to each and every word that tumbled almost incoherently out of Malik's mouth. "*Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today…*" the sentence seemed to trail on, almost like a daze. Her attention snapped from Altair's to the elderly man's. His hands unfolded from behind his back and he raised his dark angled eyebrows. Wrinkling the skin on his forehead in the process. "*Nearly…*?"

Malik turned towards Avril and nodded his head, she didn't know if it was to reassure her or himself…but she felt a little bit better. It seemed that everyone was busy with the conversation for they had not noticed the young woman with the Ark looking bright in her delicate hands. "*I have brought you what your favorite failed to find. Here! Take it.*" Avril was stuck to the ground, she couldn't budge. Malik rested his hand on the curve of her back and gently pushed her forward at the curious looking Al-Mualim, he stared hard at the woman for a second before pointing to the table, she gulped loudly before quickly setting the Ark on the messy table and literally sprinting back to Malik's side. Suddenly, she could feel everyone's stares on her. It made her uneasy, soon cold beads of sweat dotted themselves on her porcelain forehead. "Who is this? A Templar it seems and none the less. What is your business here? Were you purposely sent here by Robert..? Altair seiz-" Malik pushed Avril behind him and glared at Altair who had taken a step forward but decided otherwise and stepped back with clenched fists. "This woman is Avril, she saved me from Robert and helped me escape the temple. There is no time to explain anymore. That is all I can tell you for now." The Master's dark eyebrows gathered together with confusion and he rested his arms at his side. "What do you mean?" Malik's eyes flashed from Altair to Master to Altair again, he sighed considerably and exchanged a look with Avril before speaking again, "*It seems I have returned with more than just the treasure…*" Avril looked at the elderly man who dared to accuse her of being a Templar, he furrowed his eyebrows together again and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, another Assassin ran in and flailed his arms wildly. "*Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masayaf's village!*" Avril's eyes widened and she turned her head to hear a silent hiss from Malik. She took in a deep breath and touched his uninjured arm, he looked down and shook his head. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, he was losing blood, and fast. It was making him weary and weak…there was no way that he could help the village. The 'Master' as the other stranger Assassin called him, paced over near him and folded his hands behind his back, his voice confident and reassuring. "*So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go. Inform the others. The fortress must be prepared.*" Then she watched as the elderly Master turned his nerve recking glare at Altair, "*As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!*" Avril heard another wince from Malik and watched as he clutched his left arm desperately, she turned her head and watched Altair stare back at the Master solemnly, "*It will be done.*" Then he turned on his heel and walked past both Malik and Avril, though not before sending her a spine tingling death glare.

A shout from the Master jolted her back to reality and she stared at him with raised eyebrows and a confident look upon her face. Chin tilted high. "You, girl-" Avril angrily narrowed her honey colored eyes at the Master and rested a hand on her hip, "My name is Avril, not girl." Al-Mualim narrowed his eyes back at her and nodded his head and raised a hand as if in defeat, "Very well, _Avril_, we will have to deal with your situation later as well. Do you know how to fight?" This question seemed to stump her. She raised her eyebrows again and rested her arms across her chest. "W-well..I sort of use the bow-" Al-Mualim nodded his head quickly and yelled for a man, he came with a Bow and a quiver of arrows. She stared at the man with shock and eventually took the weapons given to her. The Bow was a beautiful black recurve bow, it's thick and tough wood was intricately carved with swirling designs, elegant. The arrows were metal tipped and deathly sharp. "I have a big favor to ask of you. Please, go and help defend our village. Make sure the villagers are evacuated." Avril snapped her head up and then slightly shook her head, "But what of Malik?" A small, tiny, winy, smile popped up on the Master's face and he raised another hand, "He will be taken care of by us. Tell me, can you do this much for me? For us?" Avril looked at Malik and slowly turned towards him, "Will you be alright?" Malik nodded solemnly and then looked down at the ground, "I wouldn't be here if not for you." She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, "Now you're giving me too much credit. I think it's the other way around." Malik walked up to her and wearily smiled down at her, he patted her head and nodded. "That's not true. Can you help us?" Avril stared up at his dark brown eyes and solemnly nodded before opening her mouth to speak. "I will do my best to protect those innocents." She backed away as Malik was ushered by a doctor and some apprentices, she turned towards Al-Mualim and then looked down at the ground before beginning her desperate run down the stairs and out of the large castle like building. Avril ran and ran towards the direction that the Master had told her to go to, she was soon panting, 'I can't believe it. People will die because of that…_homme arrogant de faute_ (arrogant man's mistake)!'

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf Village 1191**

Avril climbed a random rooftop in the village and let out an unintentional gasp flutter out her full lips. There were sounds of swords clashing with other swords and screaming and there was the smell of copper everywhere. She gagged and put a hand over her mouth. Cold beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as the event reminded her of her parents' death. There was just so much blood…so much. Then she shook her head and her honeyed eyes snapped open with anger. Avril clumsily strung her recurve bow and pulled it a few times to get used to the feeling of extreme muscle pulling. She had clearly said a little bit! Still, that man sent her out here with a bow! She highly doubted a sword would have been any better, maybe throwing knives? They were light, right? She huffed and then stared across the field of a battle, the fluttering of capes and the clinking of metal were driving her mad. Then she saw a little girl, she was being toyed with..was that man seriously going to kill her?! No. Her eyes widened considerably and she then stared across the rooftop she was on, there were a 3 or 4 rooftops that she needed to jump in order to save the little girl and kill the Crusader. She took a deep breath and then sighed, "Here's goes nothing…literally." Then she unstrung her bow and strapped it to her back with the thick and flexible twine crossing her chest. Avril began to dart, and then she ran, and then she sprinted until she felt the toes of her feet lift her up in the air. There it was again, the cruel slow motion. Curse the human mind. Her eyes widened as she realized that she would barely scrap by, Avril yelped out and held her hands out, digging her nails into the ledge of the shack like house. She painfully clawed her way to the roof and panted. "Ow." Then she bit her lip and snapped her eyes shut. "_MERDE_ (SHIT)!" After realizing that she was literally fooling around, she cursed herself and prepared for two more darts and jumps across the roofs. Finally, and painfully, she pulled herself up onto the last roof and quickly strung her bow, this time, not so sloppily. Avril thrusted her left arm back and closed an eye until the twine was resting on her lips, she breathed in and out until she clenched her teeth and released the arrow. Giving her a terrible whiplash. She yelped out and then raised her eyebrows in surprise as it pierced the man right through the throat, "Just luck..l-luck.". She put a hand over her mouth again and then shook her head. Avril carefully clawed her way down the house until she sprinted full force towards the crying girl. A hijab clumsily wrapped around her head and she was wailing and sniffling. Avril kneeled down and held the girl closely in her embrace. "Shh, shh. It's ok little one. It's ok. Why are you here alone?" The girl stopped sniffing and was hiccuping uncontrollably which made it hard for Avril to understand her, but she got most of it. "M-M-My parents tried to come back for me but the guards had forced them to keep going." Avril stared at the girl, guilt washing through her and sadness tugging on her fast beating heart. She felt tears in her eyes but just hugged the girl tightly and then picked her up, she began to run quickly towards the gates to the village…the entrance. Suddenly, a sharp pain surged up her calf and she tripped forward, the girl sprawling in front of her. The girl looked up with wide eyes and then tugged on Avril mercilessly, "Sister. Sister! You must get up, the evil man is coming for us!" Avril winced and bit on the inside of her cheeks until they bled, she painfully sat up and turned her head towards the direction the girl was looking at. There, a Templar held a rock in his hand, she swore she could feel a smirk even if it was hidden by that blood red helmet.

Avril looked at the girl with wide eyes and then shook her head, "Look, you are so close. You must run, you see. There is the entrance, don't worry about Sister. She'll be fine. You must go." The girl cried out again shook her head, tugging on Avril's black tunic. "No..no, I can't leave Sister. She helped me..no.." Avril tried to get up again, but failed she smiled and quickly placed a hand on the girl's tanned cheek and shook her head again, "Your mama and papa are waiting. You must go, I'll see you again. I promise." The girl whimpered loudly and then turned back around on her heel, she sprinted quickly and was out of the city before Avril could even blink her eyes. Suddenly a rock rolled up next to her fingers and she seethed down at it, she narrowed her eyes and found the guard toying with a rock and chuckling like an idiot. She pouted childishly and picked up the good sized rock, imagine if it hit her. The first one hurt..but this one. Avril quickly strung it and thrusted her left arm back again, "WHY DON'T YOU WORK ON YOUR AIM! _Cul de vache aveugle_ (Blind cow butt)!" She released her grip on the string and watched the rock dart quickly through the air until it crashed right at the Templar's helmet. He yelled out and tripped back a few steps. She limped up to her feet and touched her calf, she hissed with pain and angrily glared down at the ground. Her leather pants were beginning to get soaked with blood, and she also felt like she reopened her wound across her abdomen. There was loud clanging and she snapped her head up to find the man waving his sword wildly and cursing her. She grabbed her bow and attempted to move backwards but tripped. Avril snapped her eyes shut and prepared to be met with the sandy hard ground but instead she smacked into a rock hard chest, she was suddenly finding the ground much more comfortable. A set of strong arms gripped hers and she was lazily limp against his body, her legs spread out before her. Her eyes googled out with shock. It was an Assassin judging from the color of the outfit he was wearing. Or was it a he? Suddenly, he leaned in and whispered coldly into her ear, "On my count." Avril narrowed her eyes with confusion, she recognized that voice. Then she hissed immediately. Altair. Avril attempted to struggle out of his grasp but he didn't budge, the Templar was coming closer. Was he trying to get her killed?! Oh, probably! Another angry jerk before he leaned in again and tightened his grip on her arm which caused painful tremors. "Kick your leg up.." Avril stopped struggling and looked up again to see the man merely a couple of feet away from her, sword in position. "NOW!" Avril yelped out at the coldness of his voice and squeezed her eyes shut, she kicked her right leg up high and eventually felt the boot on her foot collide with a face. There was a painful crack and a sharp scream from the man as he fell back and gripped his helmeted face. Altair roughly pushed her off of him and lifted his sword above the downed man and mercilessly thrusted it into his chest which caused..in her opinion, a fountain of blood to spurt out. Her face drained of color as Altair turned towards her and glowered, "I did it…I kicked him.." He pursed his lips into a thin tight line and sheathed his sword, "Congratulations. You almost died." That comment snapped her back to reality and she gave him her best death glare and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. She took her eyes off of the area where his eyes would be and took a moment to look around, the living citizens had been driven out of the city..but that still wasn't enough. There was a hefty amount of innocents dead on the ground, sprawled in hopeless positions and with gaping eyes. She cringed and then turned her head back to still find him examining her. "If you did what Malik told you to do, these people wouldn't be dead." Altair clenched his fists and frowned down at her deeply. "I don't want to hear that from you." He turned on his heel and began to jog back towards the castle for the next set of instructions, a hissed escaped her lips and she jogged desperately after him. Always having to make an effort to keep up with him while it seemed like he wasn't even breaking a sweat, even with all that clothing and gear. "I don't think you want to hear that from anyone, actually." Altair growled lowly and stepped up his pace, she glared at the back of his head and hoped that somehow he would just burst into flames. Avril pouted while racing behind him and muttered under her breath, "Homme rancunier (Spiteful man)." Altair growled again and quickened his pace yet again, "I understood that." That monotone edge in his voice sent chills down her spine but she ignored that and continued to provoke him. "Congratulations, you can understand French."

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf 1191**

Avril watched with a gaped mouth as stared up through the open air at a friend of Altair's, Rauf if she caught it correctly, told Altair and another Assassin to stand on the rickety..loose planks. It made her want to cover her eyes, what were they trying to do? Suicide!? What if one of the planks broke off due to the weight? Avril was hidden from plain sight as Robert de Sable had returned with an army of men this time. She cringed at the way Robert shouted up at Al-Mualim. Those sorry sods had no idea what was coming for them, maybe her wish was going to come true, maybe Robert de Sable will finally be dead. "*Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!*" There was a scruff chuckle from Al-Mualim, she stood proudly next to him though at an angle so that no one would see her from below. "*You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!*" She took a moment to glance at the Master's face and then back down at Robert's tiny ant like figure, from the looks of his posture, he wasn't exactly feeling like a pot of flowers in the open sun. The way that Robert's yelling voice traveled up the fortress walls made her cringe, she gripped at the stone to occupy herself. "*You play a dangerous game!*" Avril jolted from the way Al-Mualim's voice bellowed out towards the Crusaders below, he waved his arms in a serious way, motioning his truthfulness. "*I assure you, this is no game!*" Avril blinked her honey eyes a few times and then turned her head to look up at Altair and the two other men, she could see the amount of strain that Altair was rolling onto his back, she could see every inch of muscle tighten along with the fabric of his clothing. The heat suddenly flooded her face, making her already naturally pink cheeks even more pinker. Avril looked away, a bit ashamed of herself. Then her attention snapped back towards Robert de Sable. "*So be it! Bring forth the hostage!*" Her eyes widened at the way they pushed the gray hooded Assassin below, a gasp escaped her lips. "No.." Al-Mualim raised a hand in her direction and glared stonily down at the troops. And then, as a Templar pushed the restrained man forward, he sunk his sword through the man's chest. Avril tried not to yelp at the sound of the noise and the protruding sword. She put a hand up to her face and looked away. Either way, Robert continued to push forth. "*Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?*" After she knew that she was composed enough, Avril stared angrily down at the Templar. Al-Mualim replied effortlessly back, she noticed that he would not be easily pushed to his limits, maybe that was one of the reasons why he was their leader. A strong one too, despite his age. "*My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it; and the rewards it brings!*" Robert de Sable was a tough leader, but his anger was easy to tamper with and it got the best of him most of the time, "*Good! Then they shall have it all around!*"

Avril turned her head towards the Assassins on the planks above when she heard murmuring, what did he say? She didn't catch it. What were they planning on doing that required standing on those rickety planks? She turned her head back to Al-Mualim with a confused expression sketched onto her face. Al-Mualim began to walk past her as he raised his hand and turned towards the Assassins above, "*Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear! Go to God!*" Avril scrunched up her face in confusion and stared at the back of Master's head, 'What the hell? Go to God? What's that…' Then her heart jumped out of it's chest as she watched the three Assassin's leap into the air. A gasp escaped her and she put a hand up to her throat. One thing she couldn't miss…how effortlessly Altair resembled an Eagle or a Hawk.

**~OOO~**

****A/N: Soooo?! What do you thhiinkkk? I feel like there wasn't much going on, but I hope it was enough to satisfy anyone who is reading this. And thank you in advance by the way! Well, review and follow to your heart's content and I can't wait for the next chapter! P.S. The asterisk strikes again! Real dialogue is what they mean. :)****


	4. Unbelievable

**Perilous**

**Chapter 4: Unbelievable**

**"When angry, count to four; when very angry, swear."**

**-Mark Twain**

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf 1191 (Altair's PoV)**

He closed his eyes as the air swarmed around him, blanketing him in it's strange heart hammering fold. He loved it. The way he jumped into the air, the way his arms spread out and his cape tails fluttered out,

the way the air whistled as he speedily traveled towards the hay bail. At the last second, he maneuvered his self so that his back was to the bail and stealthily he plopped into it with a gentle 'poof.' As quickly as

he jumped in, he strutted back out to find one of Rauf's friends yelling out in agony. Altair furrowed his eyebrows curiously and jogged over to find Rauf hushing the man all the while twisting and cracking the

broken leg bone back into a more comfortable position. "*I'll stay behind and tend him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon

our enemies!*" Altair stared sternly down at Rauf and then nodded swiftly and swiveled on his heel, preparing to travel across the thin and wobbly beams of unsteady wood. "Oh and Altair..?" He turned his

head slightly to the side and murmured out silently, "Yes?" There was a slight chuckle in Rauf's fatherly voice, "حاول أن لا يطلقون النار أو القتل (try not to get shot or killed)." Altair turned his head back around and

smirked just slightly, "That won't be an issue."

Altair crouched down gently and held his arms out to his sides in order to maintain balance as he jogged across the creaking wooden beams. His hazel eyes scanned the terrain ahead of him and then once

below him. It was indeed a long drop and a very deathly one to anyone who decided to lose their balance and fall. To him, it seemed like an endless fall, and a very shameful one too. Altair wouldn't be

caught dead falling off of these beams, not for his life. Finally after quickly and stealthily crossing the beams he came upon a dusty building, the watch tower. Altair took a second to examine the structure for any

kind of loopholes, which in his case would be stones jutting out and supporting his quick climb up the building. Quickly Altair gripped tightly at the stone and began using the built in structures to his advantage.

As soon as he climbed to the top of the building he walked up to the edge of the wall of the building and stared down at the fastened trap that was threatening to fall down at the enemies below. He mercilessly

pulled out his recently sharpened sword and held it up to his fingers, running his index finger carefully along the edge until he began to feel the prickling sensation of a sword beginning to cut him. One last sigh

escaped him and he quickly slashed his deathly sword vertically down the loose wooden beam supporting the heavy tons of logs.

Altair glared down at the screaming men while sheathing his sword. He swiveled on his heels and climbed back down.

**~OOO~**

**Masayaf 1191 (Avril's PoV)**

Avril's eyes widened as the more than a ton heavy logs clobbered down on the suddenly defenseless men. There were loud screams and flying men everywhere. She knew that somewhere, man would learn

how to fly, just throw a couple of death bringing logs on them and they'll book right away. She winced a bit and tightened her grip on the fortress walls as men were crushed and suffocated. Then her honey

colored eyes trailed desperately along the dead men, she pounded her fist angrily down, completely ignoring the weird looks she was getting from the number of Assassins around her. There he was, still

alive. 'Damn it!' Robert de Sable was strutting on his horse away from the logs, she bit her lip and yelled out. Completely throwing everything down to oblivion, she didn't even care if her cover was blown.

"AW! Damn it! You (Altair) couldn't have squished him?! My life would have been one hundred times better if he was dead! But NO! Damn! And YOU (Robert)! You couldn't have been deaf!? Turned around

at the last second! Vis à vous tous! (screw all of you)!" A gentle pat on the shoulder from Al Mualim snapped her out of her blow out and she whipped her head around to stare up at the leathery faced man.

"Patience is the key, child." Avril sighed deeply and turned her head back around, the game was not over yet.

**~OOO~**

**(a few moments later)**

They climbed down numerous steps, but they finally made it out to the copper scented air. It made her wrinkle her nose with discomfort, Avril was never a fan of blood, or dead bodies. It made her fidget from

time to time. Now she realized how hard it most really be being an Assassin, there was always so much at stake. She shook her head and stood next to Al Mualim who folded his arms rigidly behind his

back and stared stonily at Altair who stared just as much back at him. She swore, it was some kind of competition, was there money being betted here? Al Mualim's voice snapped her back to reality,

his accent ringing in the hot air, "*You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful? You

listened! Were it that you had listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr, all of this would have been avoided.*" Avril looked straight at Altair, and from the screwed twist of his lips, she could tell the enigma of a man

was quite pissed. Another thing she realized was, that Altair was indeed arrogant. His comments..strutting, actions…proved it. But he was supposedly one of the best…so said Malik. But where did all of this

arrogance come from? Was it his attitude that shied people away from him, only to leave him disapproving and hateful comments? How did she know? People tend to speak their mind when they are angry…

and in this case, it was a bunch of glowering Assassins. She couldn't help but slightly smirk at the comment, he did have listening issues. Maybe he thought that since he was that great of a pupil… that he

didn't have to take advice or orders…from anyone. But she wasn't him, how would she know?

Avril watched as Altair's monotone voice rung a little forcefully in the now rigid air, "*I did as I was asked.*" Wow. Just..wow. Even she realized it, his comment wasn't helping him..not at all. It only seemed to stir

everyone up to new heights. Al Mualim quickly raised an arm and shook his head disapprovingly, "*No, you did as you pleased! Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed, your... disregard for

our ways*!" There was just so much…pain and pressure in the old man's voice, it vibrated through her very being in such a way…she felt as if her vision was tilting back. Suddenly, two of the Assassin guards

that were standing seriously next to Altair stealthily and roughly grabbed Altair each by the arms and held him there while he struggled angrily. "*What are you doing?!*" His voice was still monotone, but there

was indeed surprise in his dark voice. The air was even more tense then it was before, she closed her honeyed eyes for just a second, and then opened them again when she was recomposed. A slight breeze

tumbled her hair around, streaks of it whipped along her face, but she made no move to reposition it. Avril was afraid that if she did move, something…something strange would just occur. Al Mualim shook his

head again and moved his self from his place next to her, he moved closer to Altair's side, pacing rather thoughtfully. "*There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assasayun's creed!

Three simple tenets, which you seem to forget.*" Suddenly, his striding broke and he began to strut his way to his angered pupil who had snapped his head childishly down at the ground, the older man

grabbed Altair's chin and snapped it back up, forcing him to stare back up at him. If she was asked, she'd say that he didn't want to hear the scolding.

Avril rubbed her arm uncomfortably, '_Je déteste cet air tendu. Juste en finir avec ça_! (I hate this tense air. Just get this over with)!' She forced her eyes back up to Al Mualim's back. The older man let go once he

knew that Altair was listening for sure, "*I will remind you. First and foremost, "Stay your blade-*" She cocked her head to the side curiously, tenets? Interesting. Perhaps she could learn a few things

if she continued to pay attention, which of course, she was currently dreading. No matter how much she disliked the Assassin enigma. There was a silence in the air as there was a slight sigh

that slipped out from Altair's mouth, cutting off Al Mualim. "*..from the flesh of an innocent." I know.*" A moment passed by before Al Mualim violently reacted which caused one of the Assassins

holding Altair down to flinch, she couldn't help it either. Altair kept his face to the side, even if she couldn't see his lips, she knew that he was definitely humiliated if not already. "*And stay your

tongue, unless I give you leave to use it! If you are so familiar with this tenet, why did you kill the old man inside the Temple?! He was innocent! He did not need to die! Your insolence knows no

bounds! Make humble your heart, child, or I swear I'll tear it from you with my own hands...! The second tenet is that which gives us strength. Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such

that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you'd struck! The third and final tenet... the worst of all your

betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious: Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish action beneath Jerusalem placed

us all in danger! Worse _still_, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we've lost today was lost because of **you**!*" Ok…she seemed have been biting the inside of her cheeks for soon,

she was tasting the dreaded red liquid that coursed through her blood vessels. The older man had paced back and forth, pointed, stressed his distress and shook his head. And all Altair did was

make an effort to not meet his Master's eye. She looked down from the scene and put a hand up to her lips, she did not feel anything. No hate, no dislike, no anger or awkwardness. Just sorrow,

and confusion. Even if Altair was arrogant, she did not like seeing him this humiliated. She suddenly regretted the icy hatred she had so boldly shared with him.

Avril looked back up in time to see Al Mualim pull out a small blade from his robe, her eyes widened and she watched more closely, so this was what happened to a traitor. Al Mualim had been

right though, everyone that had been lost was because of him…maybe this was something that he deserved? She shook her head, she was not the one to judge, she found herself glad…

she wasn't the one to judge this. Very glad. "*I am sorry... truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor.*" The now withered man slowly lowered his head to the ground and gripped the small blade

tightly. He looked back up again to hear his once bright pupil struggle slightly, "*I am not a traitor*!" Al Mualim looked down again and examined his small blade while slowly closing in on

Altair, "*Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altaïr.*" Suddenly, the man lunged at Altair, the eerie and deathly noise of skin being intruded rang

in Avril's ears. She released an unintentional gasp and unconsciously clamped her hands over her ears, the fear of seeing death clouded her vision and she did nothing but let her mouth hang

open and stare frightfully at the death of Altair. The yell from him didn't even cross her once, she was just too…scared, she didn't want to hear it. She had seen too much death..too much.

**~OOO~**

**Assassin's Fortress (Avril's PoV)**

She paced back and forth, waiting for an answer. Avril had found herself running away from the death of Altair, she had turned quickly and ran right to the infirmary hallway. Avril had previously

been so dizzy, she was offered a chance to lay down but didn't take it. Instead, she had to know if Malik was okay, she hadn't seen him since she first saw Al Mualim in that cluttered library by

the grand window. Avril was just on her last strand of patience when she turned to find an assistant behind her, she jumped and then tousled her hair to make it look like she meant to. "Have you

got news for me?" The assistant looked down at the ground and shook his head, "I'm afraid that you won't be able to see him at the moment." Avril's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then she

furrowed them in pure rage, 'How dare he?!' She crossed her arms across her chest, "And why not, _monsieur_ (mister)?!" The assistant raised his hands in what seemed like defeat and shook his

head once more, "It's too…we don't allow anyone in other than the doctors until the patient is completely dealt with. And the point we are at now…it's too much. We will let you know when he is

better again." Avril's face slowly composed itself and she finally nodded in defeat, "I understand." The assistant sighed deeply and was about to turn around when she grabbed his cloaked sleeve

and jerked him back, "Promise?" He stared down at her with some surprise and then nodded gravely, "Yes. Now please, I have to get back." She nodded one last time and released the man from

her current death grip and watched him pace away.

Avril turned back around and took in a sharp breath, it was a man with a dark Assassin's apparel. She still didn't understand the difference in colors, they were all Assassins, right? He was less

like a man and more like a boy, he looked like maybe 2 or 3 years younger than her, but still young. "M-miss. I believe th-the Master is calling for you." She nodded and then turned her head

away. Avril realized that the boy hadn't scurried off to throw knives…or whatever it was that they did in their spare time. "I will be along in a little. Thank you for telling me." The boy nodded

awkwardly and then literally galloped away from her sight. 'It was about damn time, the old sod was keeping me waiting. But..what will I do now? I am free…where will I go? Back to France?

Back to Reymond? Was Reymond still there?'

Avril lazily and slowly climbed up the steps, she grinned slightly, 'This is for making me wait all that time…it's almost dark outside!' She finally made it up the stairs and held her chin up high and

strutted confidently towards Al Mualim. Then her eyes widened and her nobility slipped right through her head, what? What? Was this a trick of the light?! What was he doing back here, up from

the dead? Was that even possible?! Altair was alive. Alive and well, for it seemed that he had gone through another scolding and now angrily turned his hooded face her way. There was some-

thing missing though…oh! He had no weapons or armor whatsoever. There was just his white robes and that strange red sash thing. Her honeyed eyes trailed from Altair's figure slowly to the Ark.

There it was…glimmering brightly..mocking her. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her eyebrows. 'It's because of you that I'm in this mess.' She stopped her glowering and stared at Al Mualim

who was waiting for her attention. She awkwardly cleared her throat and stared at him cautiously, "W-what is he doing back here…and alive? Wasn't he dead hours ago? I saw it." There was a

slight scoff from Altair but she chose to ignore it. Something caught her eye as she concentrated in on the 'Master's' face, a slight twitch of the eye if you will. Avril narrowed her eyes but chose

to let it slip. "I let you see what _I_ wanted you to see." She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head while raising a hand, but before she could say anything, Al Mualim cut her off and continued

on, "A mere poison. Nothing more."

Avril slowly nodded her head after she let that process through her mind, she raised her hand up and began playing with the thick bow twine that crossed her chest and held her borrowed bow

across her back. Then she looked back up and stopped idly playing around, "You called for me, _une ancienne_ (old one), what for?" Avril began making her way next to Altair, she wanted

to face Al Mualim directly. She stopped next to Altair, but at a distance, and stared straight ahead at Al Mualim who had naturally placed his hands behind his back and began to pace back and

forth. "As you can see, Altair has been stripped of his weapons." Avril peeked at Altair through the corner of her eye and nodded awkwardly, "Along with that, he has lost his rank." Before he

continue, she raised her hands up to stop him. Avril furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes only for a millisecond, "W-wait?! There are ranks?" Al Mualim stared at her briefly before

continuing his steady pacing, "Indeed. Novice being the lowest and Mentor being the highest." Avril nodded her head and then looked at Altair, "So that's why there are different color robes?"

There was a slight nod from Altair and she nodded to reassure herself and then continued to watch Al Mualim pace, "Correct. Altair was a Master..he is now a Novice." Avril's eyebrows shot up

with shock, she then slowly turned her head towards Altair to find that he was already looking her way, it was as if he knew she had something to say. "Bummer. That's a big fall." A low growl

slipped Altair's lips and he jerked his head away before crossing his arms across his chest in a 'manly' way. She scoffed and then held up an index finger, "But why are you telling me all of this?"

Al Mualim stopped pacing and placed his hands on top of the old bristly table. "That is a good question, young one." He stared at the Ark for a moment before continuing, "It's because you know

too much already. Malik insisted that you are not to be harmed in anyway, shape or form. He told me to trust you."

Avril nodded slowly and then rubbed her arm at the thought of Malik's injured left arm. A grimace crossed her features. "And do you trust me?" He answered almost immediately, in her opinion,

maybe a little too honestly. "No." She was taken aback, but then again. She was some strange girl of French descent who was with the Templars, these people had no background of her, only

the fact that she had helped Malik escape and evacuated the townsfolk. "It is too early to tell. Time will reveal." Avril toyed with her now caked fingernails and sighed deeply, "Alright then. I best

be on my way." Just as she turned to leave with her eyes lowered, a strange swishing noise and a collusion with Altair snapped her back to reality. He glowered down at her and she jumped back

with confusion. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Avril whirled around with rage in her large eyes, "And why not?!" She glowered with a sneer. "Where will you go?" Al Mualim was now staring

solemnly at her, a completely serious expression. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared down at the ground again once she realized that he was right. Where would she? She was a wanted

woman and going back to France had 'Kick me' written across her forehead. Who was in France for her anyway? Her parents were dead and she wasn't even sure if Reymond was alive anymore.

What would she do? "Exactly. Why not take this into consideration?"

She raised her head with a meek expression chiseled onto her delicate features. "Help us." Avril looked back up at Al Mualim to find him pulling out a pigeon or dove, he stroked it softly. The

irony. She raised hands up to add along with a slight shrug, "But what can-" He sharply raised a hand and shook his head, "Learn to control that attitude of yours." She immediately snapped her

jaw shut and clenched it tightly, "You can be Altair's spy." An unintentional intake of breath escaped Altair and he jerked his head up at Al Mualim, Avril was literally coughing on choked saliva.

"I _beg_ your pardon?!" Al Mualim looked up from the pigeon and stared down at the two shocked persons, "As I said before, Altair was stripped of his ranks and I proposed a deal with him that he

_will _accomplish." Avril sighed with annoyance, "Ok. Enough of the short notices, please talk sense with me. What PROPOSAL?" Al Mualim let out a gruff sigh and slowly continued his natural

pacing, "He is to kill 9 people. 9 men who individually spread evil across the land. He is to put an end to each and everyone of them. Stealthily and quietly. That is the way he will regain his rank

as Master Assassin and replenish his honor. What say you? I am sure that Altair could use the extra hand." There was a silent groan from Altair that Avril couldn't ignore, she glowered at him

before thinking and sorting things through her head. It seemed like a good choice, and she would be doing these so called missions for the good of the people, and where else would she go? A

final sigh escaped her, her mood lightened a bit once she realized that she could have a chance at seeing Robert de Sable killed. "You have a deal. I shall accompany Altair on his journey for

redemption." Al Mualim nodded, "Follow Altair out, your first mission is actually right here in the city. There is a traitor lurking about, he helped de Sable and it is your job to find out the details,

this is all I will tell both of you. Now, be off with you. Night is about to strike."

Altair clenched his fists and twirled around, clobbering down the stairs, she however, did not leave just as quickly. "I have one more thing for you, Ms. Girard." Avril looked up a bit shocked,

her mind was still cluttered and processing the details. "Yes?" Al Mualim motioned for her to come forth, she hesitated but did what she was told. He motioned for her to hold out her hand and

she did so. In her hand, he laid a strange 'A' shaped symbol, it was sort of like a chain, something Altair was wearing before. "That is so no one will mistake you for a Templar, people will know

your face, but that doesn't mean they will trust you. As long as you don that symbol, you will be sheltered and recognized as an ally. Wear it proudly." Avril nodded and clutched it tightly in her

delicate palm, "Will do." He raised a hand once more and then pulled out a long robe of black. She raised her eyebrows with shock and cocked her head to the side, "What's this…Master?"

He chuckled silently but with strain. "It is the attire of our kind. May you wear it proudly." She held it in her arms, the red sash glowed brightly in her eyes, she smiled up at him and nodded,

"You know. You aren't so bad." Another gruff noise from Al Mualim, but at least she got him to grin…well, slightly. A final goodbye from her and she quickly galloped down the steps to find

Altair impatiently waiting there for her. "What was so important that it took you an eternity to get down here, your _highness_?" Avril narrowed her eyes sharply at him and then held up the symbol

and apparel. "This, all mighty stern one." A growl hissed out of both of their lips before she sighed and looked outside, it was now dark. "We will start our task tomorrow…a lot has happened

today, it's best if we get some rest. Come." Avril clutched her new gifts and then followed after Altair to find a medium sized room with a bunch of cushions and blankets. She smiled happily but

wasn't currently tired. It wasn't that late. Maybe she could…readjust her new uniform.

**~OOO~**

**Assassin's Fortress 1191**

She shuffled around a little, but managed to get a reflection of herself. It hadn't taken her that long since she had learned how to sew and make dresses ever since she was young. Avril pulled on

the puffy thigh high now black dress and carefully tied on the red sash. A strand of it hung off her left side and dangled all the way down to her mid thigh. Avril had managed to get her hands on

a different type of material for the puffy bottom part of her dress, now, whenever she moved, it bounced along with her. The top part of her dress was simple, no neck to the dress, just a slight

oval. She had managed to keep the hood on, so whenever she needed it, she could still pull it over her head. The sleeves of the dress were short and they stopped right at her elbows. Of course

she wasn't going to prance around with only a short dress, so she pulled on some black tight material for her legs that was airy and easy to move around in. After that she pulled on her black

boots and laced them up. Avril finally and gently picked up the Assassin's symbol, she smiled gently down at it before caressing it. Avril pulled the chain strap across her chest and latched it

the hooks together. Now the 'A' rested on the left side near her shoulder. Finally, she got her bow and quiver on her back and wasn't exactly surprised to see Altair ready and up. For some

reason, she was kind of surprised that she was up this early, but not surprised enough, for he had beat her to it. A gruff sigh escaped his lips and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What did you do to the robe?" Avril looked down at her dress and shrugged, "Made it more suitable for me." He leaned away from the door frame and turned away, "Come. We still have some

time before the market opens. I will show you have to defend yourself with a short blade." Avril furrowed her eyebrows and jogged to keep in strut with him, "But aren't you stripped of your

weapons? How-" He whirled around and glowered down at her, of course she couldn't see his eyes…but his aura was enough to give her a hint. "Don't you ever keep quiet?" Avril narrowed her

big eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't want to." He shook his head and swiveled around, continuing his quick pace, "We will practice in the courtyard, materials are

found there." She sighed and blew a piece of tumble weed hair out of her face. 'Here we go.'

**~OOO~**

****A/N: Sorry I took so long! School started and I got so damn busy with work along with it! God…life doesn't want to spare us teenagers and students. Anyway, I am grateful for the favs and reviews, keep them comin! I don't mind XD And xVentressx, I did what you advised with the spacing, I got more gaps between them. I was thinking about it too when I first read your review, then I went to look at the gaps and I was like. Ouch! My eyes! So I hope this is more to your liking and I hope I won't make you go blind XD Anyway, the usual Disclaimer, I don't own a bunch of sexy Assassins. Fav and Review to your heart's content, I can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks again for all the lovely viewers and reviewers!****


End file.
